Oregon's distinctive strengths in patient centered outcomes and comparative effectiveness research (PCOR & CER) and resource rich environment for mentored training are leveraged in this proposal to develop a robust program to support the development of the next generation of leaders in PCOR. The overall theme for the Oregon Patient Centered Outcomes Research K12 program is conducting evidence-based, patient centered, pragmatic, real world research that matters to patients. The institution is deeply committed to PCOR as a broad cross-disciplinary and cross-professional opportunity and has committed to provide each scholar with tuition free education through the Human Investigations Program, and to administer the grant at the highest possible institutional level through the Provost's office. OHSU has 25 institutional pre-doctoral and post-doctoral T32 training grants, which serve as a sound and reliable resource for faculty dedicated to research careers. A preliminary inquiry of our Schools of Medicine, Pharmacy, Nursing, Dentistry, and Health Care Professionals identified 39 faculty interested, eligible, and immediately available for our six K12 positions (12 over the tenure of the award). To enhance investigator competencies in CER, we provide a combination of individually-tailored mentoring, formal coursework, hands-on CE Review experience, and experiential learning in diverse, applied settings. Formal coursework will include courses in comparative effectiveness and patient centered outcomes research principles, systematic reviews, medical decision making, evidence-based medicine, community-based research, and dissemination and implementation. Hands-on Comparative Effectiveness Review experiences range from conducting short and longer duration reports with the Pacific NW Evidence-based Practice Center and/or VA Evidence-based Synthesis Program to advanced CE review methods development for experienced scholars. We provide a broad range of applied experiential experiences for scholars ranging from organizations directly interacting with the public and social services, to local and national health policy, to health systems and Oregon's health care reform organizations. We believe that Oregon's PCOR and CER focus, CTSA translational research focus, and OHSU's strong tradition of supportive K programs provide the ideal environment to create momentum, expand the workforce, and strengthen the science of PCOR and CE research.